


In An Extremely Good Way

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: Bumbleby Week 2019 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week 2019, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Soft Bees, extremely fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Bumbleby Week; Day 3Marriage Proposal~“After everything was over,” Blake continues, keeping her gaze forward, knowing she’d give everything away the moment she made eye contact with the girl in her arms, “I reiterated a promise to you.”“Not to leave me.” Yang fills in, and Blake nods.“Yeah. Well, I…”“Blake?” Yang asks, concern evident in her voice.“I wholeheartedly intend to continue keeping it.” Blake says, and then she meets Yang’s eyes, “For the rest of my life.”





	In An Extremely Good Way

“This… this is incredible.”

Blake smiles, “I’m glad you like it.”

“ _ Like _ it?” Yang laughs, “Blake, this is a million times better than  _ anything _ I would’ve come up with.”

Yang steps forward, dropping her backpack to the ground carefully before looking out across the beautiful lake in front of them; she takes in the way the stars and moon reflect on the water. It’s their 4th anniversary of being together, and Blake had wanted to take Yang somewhere special. So, she snuck away earlier in the day to set up a little picnic in this familiar seclusion, hoping that Yang would enjoy the surprise. Blake used to come here a lot when she needed space to clear her head, and it’s her first time revealing the location to anyone. They had to walk through a tiny forest to get there, and she had been worried that Yang wouldn’t have thought the trek was worth it, but it seems that her worries were for naught. Blake walks up to Yang and pulls her into a back hug; grinning as she rests her chin atop of her shoulder and Yang places her hands atop the ones crossed on her stomach. “You’ve always been a sucker for a good view,” Blake says, completely intending the innuendo that she  _ knows  _ her girlfriend will catch.

“Especially if you’re involved,” Yang responds with a smirk, and Blake chuckles.

Blake kisses her neck softly, and then there’s silence for a while; the only sound being the gentle waves of the water in front of them. The faunus bites her lip. She’s suddenly reminded of the ring in the pocket inside of her jacket. “Do you remember...” she whispers, “Years ago… the day we fought Adam?”

Yang looks at her over her shoulder, studying her face for a moment before nodding, “Of course.”

“After everything was over,” Blake continues, keeping her gaze forward, knowing she’d give everything away the moment she made eye contact with the girl in her arms, “I reiterated a promise to you.”

“Not to leave me.” Yang fills in, and Blake nods.

“Yeah. Well, I…”

“Blake?” Yang asks, concern evident in her voice.

“I wholeheartedly intend to continue keeping it.” Blake says, and then she meets Yang’s eyes, “For the rest of my life.”

And she’s right. She  _ knows  _ she is, because the moment their eyes meet, she can tell that Yang knows there is a reason she’s saying all of this by the widening of piercing violet; can tell from the emotions clouding Yang’s vision; care, passion,  _ love.  _ “You’re my everything, Yang.” Blake adds, and pulls back from the hug slightly, turning Yang in her arms so that the blonde is facing her, “I didn’t realize back at Beacon that meeting you would be a turning point in my life. That I’d never be the same; in a good way. In an  _ extremely  _ good way. Looking back now, it makes me laugh; how stupid I was not to notice what was so clearly right in front of me. It took  _ so  _ long for me to even realize that I was in love with you, but once I did, I was already a  _ goner _ . Because… Yang… you’re the love of my life. No one will ever come  _ close  _ to meaning as much to me as you do.”

Yang’s eyes steadily grew wider as Blake kept talking, but it isn’t until Blake is reaching into her pocket that she realizes what is actually happening. Her eyes flicker down to the hand disappearing behind white leather, her own hand shooting up to her mouth in shock. “B-Blake…”

Blake grins, sinking down to one knee in front of her. “Yang Xiao Long,” she starts, her voice trembling with emotion, “Will you marry me?”

Yang stares at her for a moment, then sinks to her knees as well. Blake is confused for a moment until Yang is reaching forward with both hands and pulling her into a deep kiss. Blake carefully places the velvet box down onto the ground, and then wraps her arms tightly around Yang’s waist. She feels tears slide down her cheek from both her and the blonde, and feels herself start to smile. When Yang finally pulls back, it’s with a low chuckle that sends sparks down the faunus’ spine. “ _ Yes _ . Yes, I’ll marry you,” then she pulls back a little further and shakes her head, “You- I can’t believe you right now.” 

Blake picks up the box from the ground, and takes Yang’s hand into her own. As she slides the ring onto Yang’s finger, she raises her eyebrows, “Why? Never thought I had it in me?”

“No, no, it’s not that,” Yang chuckles again, looking down at the ring for a moment; a huge smile quickly spreading across her face. Then, she looks up and reaches past Blake, pulling her bag into her lap. She searches the contents for a moment, and Blake narrows her eyes in curiosity. Then, she’s pulling a little box not unlike the one Blake had, and Blake gasps. The blonde carefully opens it, then whispers, “You beat me to it.”

Blake can’t help it; she lets out a laugh, and Yang quickly joins in. After a while, the laughter starts to die down and Yang asks, “So, what do you say?”

“Are you kidding?” Blake says incredulously, “Didn’t I just propose to you? How could I possibly say no?”

“Is that a yes?”

“Of  _ course  _ it’s a yes, you idiot.” Blake smiles, and then Yang is taking her hand, sliding the ring onto her finger.

Yang pulls her into another kiss; this one short and sweet. “I love you.” Blake murmurs against her lips.

Yang grins, “I love you too.”


End file.
